1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protection device and an operation method thereof, and particularly relates to a battery protection device and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a battery protection device has an over-current protection mechanism to prevent a battery set from providing an excessive discharge current to a load, thereby preventing the damage of over-current to the battery set and the load. The conventional battery protection device compares the voltage at a low voltage terminal of the load and a rated voltage, and activates or deactivates the over-current protection based on a comparison result. However, such method leads to a consequence that the conventional battery protection device may deactivate the over-current protection right after entering the over-current protection due to an abnormality of the load, thus making the conventional battery protection device repetitively activate the over-current protection.